Rhode/Talents
Class Talents Trees(Spirit Swordsman exclusively) Summoning Master - To a certain level, it could increase the number of summoning spirits. - Relied on numbers - Allows summoning multiple spirits at the same time. represent quantity. ____________________________________________________________________________ Soul Messenger - Strengthen their awakening spirit power. - Focused on quality _____________________________________________________________________________ - Convert corpses into a summoning spirit on a certain percentage. Conversion limited to undead attributes. - Represent endurance. _____________________________________________________________________ Extra Info. * Unlocked at Level 8 * Requires skill points like his swordsmanships and cards. * Always 3 different talents categories unlocked but there is only one main and one secondary to complement the main. So he had to get rid of one of them. Summoning master talents: Lvl 0 means not picked. Talents numbered 4,5,6 have prerequisites duno what , either other talents or points spent total like WOW. # Lvl 3 Soul Resonance (Every 10 levels, the character's summoned spirit capacity will increase). At summon slots # Lvl0 Telepathy (Share your thoughts with the summoned creatures, increase the telepathy active time duration). Not picked yet i think # Lvl 2 Integration (Dual Spirit Fusion)]. When using soul core does not consume former spirits to make a new one # Lvl3 Soul hourglass ( increase the duration of summoned spirits by more than half) # Lvl 0 Inner gate (boost the chances of summoning an additional summoned spirit whenever the player summoned one) # Lvl 1Forced awakening ( 5%chance for a defeated summoned spirit to revive with 100% HP. ) # LvL 3 Taboo Ring: (Within the AoE of the aura, the level of summoned spirits will increase by +1/+2/+3. Can be superimposed with other auras.) # LvL 3 Cursed Light: Passive Skill. (When your summoned spirit attacks, there’s a chance to curse the enemy with its own attributes. Can be dispelled and resisted. Strength of level +1/+2/+3.) # LvL 3 Enhanced Resistance: Passive Skill. (Summoned spirits will increase their resistance against attacks on their weaknesses +1/+2/+3.) # LvL 1 Soul Extraction: Active Skill. (Available once per day. Once the summoner successfully hits its target with this skill, the Spiritual Energy of its target will be extracted for himself. Can be resisted.) # LvL 3 Legion Horns: (Summoner can pinpoint a target and summon all his spirits at the designated target. Duration +1/+2/+3.) # LvL 0 Transfiguration: (Summoner can select a summoned spirit in his party to transform into his looks. No changes to the attributes, levels, and skills of the spirit. Duration 1 minute. Able to transfigure +1 +2/+3/+4 spirits.) Soul messenger talents # Lvl 3 Spirit Armor (When the summoned spirit is active, it will receive protection from Spirit Armor. Increases defense stats by 30%) # Lvl 0 Three In One (When there is one or more summoned spirit active, the spirit attribute increase by 5%, 10%) # Lvl3 Shadow Follower (Allow the summoner to have the same attributes as the spirit. Increases attack stats by 90%). Regardless of the descriptiin, thits lets Rhode equip items based on his spirits, so he can grow wings with soaring bird, or a lance or a shield with centaur # Lvl 0Sacrificial spirit ( sacrifice a summoned spirit in combatand transfer its stats to another card temporarily . For example, if Rhode sacrificed his Black Hound and transferred its powers to the Star Mark Sword, then it's offense 7 and defense 3 value will stack on Celia and her stats will instantly increase to offense 16 and defense 9. However, the downside to this skill was that it could only stack once and the duration is maxed at 5 seconds.) # Lvl3 Path of the king ( decrease the amount of spiritual energy used to summon a spirit by 33%) # Lvl2 (max)Infinite sentiments (Rhode's spiritual energy increases an extra 20% every level up) # Lvl0 Heritage seal ( After activating this skill, fuse two spirits into a new card, the new card will inherit skills of both sacrificed cards. The maximum inherited skill count is three skills. At low levels, the inheritance would be random, but once maxed out, players will be able to choose the remaining two skills.) Hell Lord Talents # LV3 Soul Territory (The holder can absorb the spiritual energies of the creatures that the holder has killed by 30% Quantity stackable).